Chiwagenka
by APSH
Summary: Angered by being reduced to a mere business pawn, the reluctant Hyuuga heiress was married off to the president of Uchiha financial group. The troublesome wife rebels plotting revenge on the husband? ItaHina? SasuSaku, ShikaIno
1. Chapter 1

**_Chiwagenka A Lover's spat_**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

* * *

Title: Chiwagenka

Genre: Romantic/Comedy

Pairings: Itachi/Hinata, Sasuke/Sakura, Shikamaru/Ino

* * *

Salty water splashes on the sandy shore as soaring marine flows its way out to the land leaving the sea with such might, in a jiffy it turns backs leaving the land unable to part from the large natural aquarium. A woman free from the troubles of the world (especially her thoughts)… let her eyes roam eyeing the wonders of the nature around her. She watched the natural phenomenon as the land is washed by the tidal waves of the sea for the umpteenth time… As mighty waves hits the fortress of rocky coastline build naturally around the shore, beads of water floats in the air mirroring diamonds and rubies reflecting the shining refracted light from the setting sun.

'Kaw… Kaw… Kaw… Kaw…'

A rhythmic chorus song of bird chirps resonates through silent space, reaching distance. She narrows her marble white eyes to the far off into the reddish orange painted sky, looking at the silhouettes of a group of birds flying off to their nests… The bright and might star of the blue sky was about set behind the comforts of the mysterious deep blue sea.

A soft nonchalant smile spreads across her pale white face, as the luminescent rays of the sun signs off leaving his signature beams of remnants on the sky, painting it pinkish yellow. The colours of the sky always amaze her, from when she was just a child… to an adult with a huge background. The artist with marvellous talent silently thanks the nature for presenting her this skill of admiring it in such tranquillity. Hinata is a professional artist; thanks to the admiration she had towards colours it had made her note books full of art and colourful streaks of pencils (much to Iruka's surprise) and she had made it huge, winning the state and national awards both for an art on Japanese oldest shrine.

The music of bird chirps died down as they flew off far into the sky, her smile faded as she pouted that she couldn't hear the beautiful song for a while, nevertheless… the blows of cool breeze made her chill, the woman shivers and rubs her palm on her arms, providing little warmth as possible. Who would want to get sick on a vacation anyway, that would be troublesome…

_'Tch… I just sounded like Shikamaru-kun just now…'_ Hinata smiles to herself as she stares off space.

Speak of the devil, the Nara plops right beside his friend who was staring off at space forgetting the whole world around her; she tends to get lost within the nature when it comes to her watching the colours of the sky.

"Hello, my lady… What a coincidence… we just happen to have the same hobby…" Shikamaru nudges his friend with his elbow startling her.

Hinata jumps a little, surprised by the sudden entry of her lazy yet ingenious college-mate, "Shika-kun… don't surprise me like that…" Hinata whines at the Nara.

Witnessing her act like a child who lost her precious Barbie doll made the Nara smirk at her, "Why… you got it bad than I will ever do…"

"I got what?" the Hyuuga asks the man in puzzlement.

"The hobby… you like it more than I do… I wonder why would someone like you loves the yapping sounds of crows like a melody, while the others consider it a pest and an omen, only you can call them beautiful…" Shikamaru shrugs off and eyes the blush that forms across her face.

Hinata parts her lips to say her trademark phrase but the Nara held up his hands in surrender, "Okay, okay… Real beauty lies in the eyes of the beholder, am I right?"

Seeing how familiar he got with her in just few years they've known each other made her giggle as she watched him yawn lazily, their friends and Ino were out there with the others on the beach, she was still playing with water like a little girl full of enthusiasm.

"Not that I mind your company… but why are you here Shika-kun? Ino-chan would be worried sick if she sees that you're gone again…" Hinata said with concern lacing her voice.

The pineapple haired man quickly glances over to his right to see the woman in her early twenties running around with her pink haired bestie in blue black bikini- that shows off more skin than it should, not that he minds it. A blush spreads across his cheeks as he eyed the Yamanaka's bouncing breasts. Quickly looking away the man squirms uneasily on his seat on the grassy cliff nearby the beach, beside the Hyuuga heiress; he coughs awkwardly when Hinata caught him blushing.

Covering his embarrassment, the Nara responds "A… you know the reason, better than I do… what is the point in asking it Hinata?"

Hinata chuckles and nudges the Nara back, making him more embarrassed than he already is, "What? I know you are partially lazy… but that is not the only reason there is, isn't it Shika-kun? Hmm?"

The Nara grumbles as he settles on the grassy bed resting on his wide back, turning to close his eyes, "Hrmmm…. I want to get some quite sleep before someone here makes me think of the things that I don't want to mind right now…"

Hinata laughs softly kicking the Nara at his ankles, "Hey… I know you're embarrassed to see Ino, you are way too timid than I thought you were Shikamaru-kun… But it's cute… really."

"tch… shuuuut uuuupp…. Hinata you're a big bully…." The Nara blushes and grumbles, muttering under his breath as he eyes Hinata over the corner of his eyes.

"Then admit that you like Ino and you are shy. I'll let it slide, I swear I won't tell her, this is our little secret and it's only between us okay? I'll even pinkie swear it…" Hinata smiles brightly at the Nara as she wiggles her pinkie at his face.

Growing agitated, the man sit back up, "What kind of childish request is that Hinata?"

The 'harsh but true' statement made the Hyuuga cringe her face, making a sad scowl, she sniffled "Childish? In what way am I childish, you are a child for stubbornly not admitting to Ino that you li-"

Hinata widened her eyes when the Nara placed his hand over her mouth covering it, the Hyuuga stared at him with a questioning scowl as the man whispered in hushed tone, "sshhhh~ okay, okay… It's true, I like her, happy? Now, keep it down will ya?"

Hinata giggles at the embarrassed Nara as he releases her from his grip, she smiles at the Nara who grumbles as he folds his own pinkie finger around hers sealing a promise to not to reveal the secret that is shared in between them.

"Who's the kid now huh?" The knucklehead blonde made an entrance startling both of them from behind.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata jolts as she saw the Uzumaki.

"Hmm… hmm… what do we have here?" Gaara pops out behind his best friend.

"What the…" Shikamaru widened his eyes looking at the red haired, and glares at him.

Hinata blushes as she saw Sai popping out of nowhere as he sat beside her, "You'll never get a husband who loves you if you keep rebelling, being childish and troublesome Hinata"

Hinata roused with anger spat back at the black haired guy, "How rude… who said I'm childish… I am a mature woman… Even Jiraiya-sensei said so…"

Sai smirked as he heard spoke of the perverted sensei back in her college, "a… you made a point there, but wasn't it childish for you to skip your family dinner and running off here pulling all of us along with you to get revenge on your father for arranging a suitor for you without your concern? Hm? How childish is that?"

"I-" Hinata tried to retort to the black eyed man but nothing came out, what he was saying was true.

With a smirk Sai continued on, "Hn… I wonder what kind of childish person would ever believe in a promise made 15 years ago… if you are still going to wait for a guy who isn't going to show up you'd only grow old alone…"

"What did you say Sai-kun?" Hinata hissed seething in anger.

As they stared at each other, Naruto pops in between them and explains rather nervously rubbing the back of his head, "a… uhm… the reason Jiraiya said that about you being mature is rather for something perverted Hinata-chan… n-not the way you think it is… I did beat him to a pulp after hearing the reason though…"

Hinata snaps and glares at the Uzumaki making him pace a step backwards, "so you are saying that I am childish too Naruto-kun?"

"A… it's not like that… I…" Naruto tried to think of a better way to clear up the things but he failed making the Hyuuga even angrier.

Sai eyed the saddened Hyuuga, his eyes went soft for second, but when he approaches her to calm the girl down she snap at him, "I don't care if anyone sees me as a child or if I grow old alone, it is my choice and I won't regret it. I wonder who'll fall for a weirdo like you Sai-kun… you are just jealous that I got the first place for the art competition while you're the second…"

She looked at the other apologetically and bows as she whispered softly, tears are now slowly brimming at the corner of her white eyes, "sorry, you guys… I'll join you later… I- I've got something to do…"

* * *

The man scowled and later smiled sadly as Hinata walked away leaving a group of her friends and her rival in art, the guys sighed with Shikamaru and Gaara places his arm around the black haired man's shoulders.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel teme? You're even a bigger child than she is…" Sai smiled as he heard the Sabaku speak.

Naruto walked towards Sai with Shikamaru in tow, "ahh… you shouldn't have brought that matter up, she's upset because of that… Just tell her that you love her, that isn't a big deal, considering she's your best friend Sai…" the Nara said.

"I know… But she _was _my best friend, she's already is in love with another guy… how can I say something like that when I know how she feels?" Sai mutters softly at them.

Sakura pops and in hand with the Yamanaka who smiles at Shikamaru who ignored her outright, the pinkette smiled at Sai and said, "Hinata can be… too off at times, but she's not someone who ignores other people's feelings, I think you should go for her before someone takes her away from you Sai…"

The Nara coughed awkwardly as the pinkette's words sank in, Naruto smirked at Shikamaru as the man shrugged uneasily under Ino's gaze. Turning the situation around the Uzumaki sneakily places his arms around Sakura's waist, smiling ear to ear at her.

"What, you baka?" Sakura yelled.

The smiling blonde said with expectation in his eyes, "oohh… yeah, then how about you and I go on a date… Don't regret it if someone else snatches me away from you Sakura…"

The Haruno grew flustered in anger she whack the Uzumaki's brain out of his skull, "What the hell you baka-brain! I don't even like you that way!"

* * *

They had been too much time outside the mansion where Hinata had brought them. All of them were relaxing, some fighting over the last piece of barbeque that Naruto had cooked with Sai. Neither of them seems to notice the girl's absence. She had been in bad mood because of her father; she only came here to cool off whenever she had a hard time.

**_'The best way to buzz of the problems in your brain is to spend time with your closest friends…' _**

Someone said that to her when she was a five year old kid and she hold onto that very principle up until now. Sai remembered it, the every details of the person that Hinata had made when she was in elementary school. Just Sai and Hinata that boy was also an artist.

**_'Real beauty lies in the eyes of the beholder… It can't be seen it can only be felt…'_**

It irritates him every time she says her famous quote, it was something that boy said to her too. In his absence, an anonymous boy around his fourth grade had stolen the heart of this maiden, his best friend. She lost her mother due to labour complications when Hanabi was born, and she met the boy while she was crying over her mother's grave in a cemetery.

Hinata was head over heels for that boy that she met, fifteen years ago. And of a recent fight, Sai and the Hyuuga stopped speaking to each other. That was when he went out of his way pissing the Hyuuga off, when he touched a matter about the boy she met.

_'He'll never show up Hinata, trust me! You're being too clingy to the past! Why are you being so stuck up and stubborn like this?!' _

His own words echoed through his mind as flashes of memories from the time they were graduating came to his mind. He was in the wrong too. He had been all patient up until they graduated to tell his feelings for her, but he made a huge mistake. He couldn't help it.

Sai walked his way towards the mansion that the Hyuuga Corporation owned. It was as huge as a palace build at a very strategic and also beautiful place, near the sea costal area. The house was well lit with electricity; Sai pushed the door open walking into the house. The man stepped up gingerly walking up to the staircase. He was certain where she would be, knocking the door politely. The black haired man opened the door to her room.

He saw her stifling her gasp, with widened eyes she stared at him in surprise. Amused seeing her expression turning cold towards him, the man smirked, "May I come in?"

She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes and gave him a slight nod; she was hugging an old painting close to her chest, must've been that guy's artwork. He noticed her tissues on the flour which she tends to kick them under her bed, avoiding him noticing them and knowing what she had been doing correctly.

_'She has been crying the whole time…' _Sai sighed inwardly as he walked, crouching before her bed, he pulled the sheets up to see the crumpled tissues under her bed.

He took them all out and dumped them into the dustbin; looking up at her red eyes he whispered softly, "I am sorry… Hinata"

* * *

"It's really beautiful…" Fugaku commented on the huge painting that was hung in the large bedroom.

Hiashi smirked proudly at the work of his first born and said, "Indeed… She had been working on this for a whole month…"

Another man out of the three who had been eyeing the room that the Hyuuga girl had used for years that was full of lavender and white colour of stuffed bunnies, book, paintings, brushes, her sketches, a collection of music discs, a piano, guitar, and a flute, he watched the paintings marvelling the artwork.

He said in a monotone with a bored face despite what he really feels, "Hn… this girl is very messy… despite that prodigious artwork, I can't find anything amusing about her."

Smirking back at her son Mikoto said, "You shouldn't decide something like that before you get to know her…"

Itachi walked over to the small photo framed with beautiful work, over at her desk he picked it up he looked flagger basted when he saw her smiling face, she was about 4 in that picture with only a panty and her mother was hugging her. He noticed this girl that he had met her before.

"Real beauty lies in the eyes of the beholder…", tracing his finger over at the picture the twenty-four year old male smirked.

* * *

Hello! Hi! This is the first fic from me featuring Itachi and Hinata... It is something I've wrote to see how it goes based on your response... I will further decide whether to continue the story or not. So as i said, this is only a test...

So if you enjoyed it, please review and let me know :)

APSH


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chiwagenka Lover's Spat_**

* * *

**_Prologue II_**

* * *

A breeze of fresh air near the salty sea swayed the dozen of trees standing on the sandy white beach of the Ryukyu Islands that stretched far off on Pacific Ocean, near the East China Sea. The couple of disarrayed lands that formed islands of Okinawa separated from the huge land of Japan, the young heiress of the Hyuuga Business Empire travelled more than 100 miles from her abode in Tokyo to the east. The runaway daughter kidnapped her best friends Gaara, Sai, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru and the Hyuuga house hold butler Ko, one of her father's most trusted employee to Okinawa shoto. It hasn't been hours since her disappearance the Hyuuga had already tracked their heiress's whereabouts, Neji and Hanabi were working their feet off to get a hold of their sister, while Hinata seemed oblivion to all this, she silently held onto her tantrum. And the kidnapped friends were having a hearty seaside cuisine celebrating the uncalled vacation, out of their schedules.

'Buuuurrrp'

"Oops!" Chouji covered his lips in shame when Ino threw him a glare; a blush crept upon his cheeks when he saw her face, she looked cute when she threw him the dirty look with droopy eyes.

"Buu… Uuuuurrrp! Ah.. aaaah…"

"Naruto! Have mannersh! Geez…" the Yamanaka yelled at the Uzumaki as he rubbed his stomach in a dazed state.

The large feast appeased his hunger together with many others' empty tummy. He and the Akimichi had cooked almost all the meat there was for all the others present. They drank sake to go together with it. Under all the merriment they sang songs together as they gathered around the lit fire on the sandy beach. The sun has set and night has crawled upon the horizon. A soft chuckle rang through the atmosphere as the Haruno danced around the fire. Poor Sakura and Ino were drunk when they shared the coconut drink which Naruto was drinking; unknown to them it was sake. At the end of a 'truth or dare' game, Sakura was dared to dance around the fire, the Haruno gladly accepted it since their other request for her was to kiss Naruto to which she flatly declined even in the drunken stated. Ino called out for the Haruno cheering for her best friend, most of them were drunk except for Shikamaru, Gaara and the other two who weren't present there, Sai and Hinata.

"Way to goo! Sakura you rock! Woohoo!" Ino giggled at Sakura when she moved to hip dance.

Chouji caught the drunken Yamanaka in his arms when she leaned onto him, "you're heavy Ino-chan…"

"What wash that shupposh to mean?! Do I look fat?" Ino touched her biceps and abs, her eyes widened when she got to pinch her own skin.

"Oh I'm fat? Am I really fat?" Ino widened her eyes in shock; it was almost that all the alcohol in her system was drained from the shock. Her lips quivered as she looked at Chouji sadly, her eyes tear up when she glanced at the Akimichi.

The orange haired man, was surprised to see Ino crying, he felt guilty when he realized he made her cry, "T-that's not what I meant! I mean… you're heavy, but you're not fat! You're pinching your own skin… let it go, don't hurt yourself! Shh… Ino-chan don't cry…"

"UUu…. Uwaaaa…. But that is the same thing! You said I'm heavy, that means I'm fat! You said it!" she cried as her body trembled.

Chouji waved his hand denying it, "No no no no! That's not what I meant… Ino-chan I-"

His word were stuck in his throat when Ino slumped on top of his chest, "You big meany!"

She began to thrash onto the poor guy as she mumbled, "Do you know how hard I worked to get this figure?! I can't eat anything sweet that I loved, I only took salad for dinner, I worked my butt out to lose those awful pounds and calories and I only had diet cola this morning! But still I'm heavy! I tried my best to look cute for Shika-kun… but that didn't change who I am at all! I still look the same no matter how hard I work out!"

Chouji looked at Ino as she cried, he tried to console her "no, without a doubt all of us think that you're very pretty Ino-chan…"

The blonde blinked her tears as she looked up to him, "Really? You think that? But he never noticed it! Do I look ugly? Is that why he hates me? Is this not good enough?"

The Akimichi scowled sadly looking down at the crying Yamanaka, the man raised his hands slowly and stroked her lustrous blonde hair as she wailed.

"It's not true…" he whispered lowly, "he… does not hate you"

But Ino caught onto his fleeting words, "Huh? Did you truly hear that from him?"

The orange haired man took a deep breath before sighing, "I…"

* * *

Ino mumbled incoherently as she leaned onto Chouji, Gaara smirked to himself when he noticed how frustrated Shikamaru was when he saw the two drunkard friends flirting with each other. He couldn't clearly hear at what the blonde haired girl was mad at, but he was furious when she succumbed onto his best friend Chouji's shoulders. He couldn't hide his anger, his emotionless poker face crumbled when anger tipped his temper. Gaara noticed the change in the aura around Shikamaru, it was obviously storming on his head on what was Chouji and Ino were talking about so emotionally.

The red haired Sabaku smirked at the Nara, "I bet you don't like what you're seeing…"

Shikamaru turned his glare toward the red head and rolled his eyes, "Shut up Gaara… I'm not in the mood"

Gaara sighed and leaned his back on the coconut tree that he was sitting, "aah… I can see why…"

"See what?" Shikamaru asked the Sabaku as he glared at him from the corner of his eyes.

The Sabaku chuckled inwardly and smiled, "that you're burning with jealousy…"

The Nara simply glared at Gaara, it was true. He couldn't deny what Gaara had said, because it was true. If it wasn't the truth, if this feeling of irritation and rage that was boiling inside his veins weren't for real, he would simply denied it, or just threw it at the back of his head, but unfortunately that's not the case. He couldn't really believe that he felt this way, he knows the relationship between Ino and his best friend Chouji was not a romantic one, but still it bugged him.

The pineapple haired man, stood up from his sandy seat next to the famous red headed Sabaku; he glanced far off to the small cottage and said to Gaara without meeting his gaze, "I'm going to the rest room."

"Hey" Shikamaru turned to his back when the red haired guy called him.

"It doesn't matter if you take anything I said seriously, I wanted to annoy you" Gaara ended his sentence with his trademark cocky smirk.

Shikamaru returned the smile and waved it off, "I know. You're good at this 'bugging' business than Shino is."

"Heh, I don't want to see you lose the girl." His see green orbs darted to the orange haired Akimichi and said, "She might even dump you for a guy like Chouji…"

_'She might even dump you for a guy like Chouji… for a guy like Chouji … dump me for Chouji?'_

Shikamaru stared blankly at the statement that Gaara made to him, his mind was reeling with only those words for a millisecond, and he nearly let the anger boiling within him to leak out. Without a second thought the Nara pulled Gaara's collars and seethed with blood shot red eyes.

"You dare say something like that again, Gaara I swear I'll break your neck!" he whispered in a dangerously menacing tone to the Sabaku's face.

"Heh…"

* * *

The red haired Sabaku's lips curled deviously as he stared straight into the small black orbs of the Nara, he pulled the fists that were curled up on the collars of his black shirt, "why are you so emotional? I was just stating the obvious…"

Shikamaru stared at him as he dusted his shirt off once he released himself from the Nara's fists, "you won't know what could happen with girls Shikamaru…"

The Nara's scowl hardened as he glared at Gaara, "is that a payback for me dumping your sister?"

The Sabaku merely snickered with a smug look on his face, "hn… I was just having fun to tear away that poker face of yours… you're indeed fun to tease with, its just as they say... you are a genius are you? You've figured it out by now…"

The Nara eyed him sceptically "figure out what? I have nothing to do with your meaningless mind games Gaara."

"oh…? I don't really care what you do with your women, its' your business. I just wanna remind you that you're engaged to Temari, currently." The red haired Sabaku smiled as he gazed towards Ino.

Shikamaru's hands that fell to his side curled up in a fist, "I've already broke up with her. I don't remember promising to marry her and I don't have any intention of doing so. You should mind your own business Gaara."

Gaara watched the Nara walking away to the little hut at the far corner; he was surprised that his lazy, goofy friend had such a temper it irked the Sabaku to stir him more than ever. He felt a tad bit funny to see his friend walking as fast as he can to toilet he was holding his natural urge for a long time now. The Sabaku was away from Japan for more than a decade, when he returned he was greeted with two major blows. Temari was involved in a car accident last month moments after Shikamaru broke up with her and she is still hospitalized. He was under the impression that Shikamaru broke the engagement purposefully; the man was irritated to get to know this from Shikamaru himself. Gaara wanted to know the reason why Shikamaru broke his precious sister's heart. He stared at the back of the man who was walking away; his silhouette grew darker under the night, the details of his hair and tall profile was visible even from afar.

_'I don't remember promising to marry her and I don't have any intention of doing so.'_

Shikamaru words rang into the red haired man's mind. Gaara's brows were drawn together in a scowl as he watched on, "I see…"

'_I guess I have to dig further to know the truth… I want to know what you're hiding there Shikamaru. I just don't want to blindly hold a grudge against you._' The man sat back on the sandy beach where his friends were gathered, around the fire.

He flipped his phone open, a childhood image of him, his brother Kankurou and Temari flashed upon the screen brightly. They were 9 when the photo was taken, before he went away with his mother Karura, a renowned fashion designer in Sydney. His thumb moved up to the screen caressing the picture of him and his sister giving a toothy grin, well Temari was smiling yes, but she was pulling Gaara's lips curling it upwards, and Kankurou making 5 finger horns on top of their heads.

The man let out a soft sigh; it was fun being kids back then. Now turning into adults, his brother is an open pervert and a well-known womanizer who is getting the title of president of his father's company 'in name only' while he does all the work as wise president of the company, his sister is now in hospital not in the condition to welcome him. If it weren't for Hinata to pull him out here on this beach, he wouldn't know how to supress all the frustration, he almost felt lonely when he was back to Japan and there was a mystery that he had to solve, the reason for the cold war between the Nara's and Sabaku's company. It's thanks to whomever that childhood crush of hers that advised her, it's silly but… taking a time out with friends this way really reduces his stress.

"woaah!" the Sabaku was suddenly tackled to the ground, "cough ouch… cough!" he coughed out the sand hat entered his mouth and nostrils.

The Sabaku froze and his eyes bulged out in shock when he felt a man's fingers sliding over his chest groping nothing but his toned muscles, his already pale face turned even paler when he heard a moan, "Sakura-chan…."

"&% %#%! Get off me, you bastard! Moron! ***hole! Who do you think I am?" Gaara yelled from the top of his lungs.

His phone flew out of his grip; the gadget was covered with white sand as he was toppled over by none other than a knucklehead of a friend, "Oh! Hey Gaara! Watcha pouting there pal? I just feel that I wanna give you a hug…"

"arrgh! Then what are you groping _me_ for?!" Gaara tried to shake off the glued annoying friend off his back.

"Huh? Did I do that to ya?" Naruto grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, "hahaha! Sorry Gaara I didn't realize what I was doing!"

"Naruto! Get. Off!" the Sabaku flayed his arms and legs away to push of the weight on his back.

"A… alright, alright…" the drunken Uzumaki lazily rolled over from Gaara's back and landed on his back on the sandy ground.

* * *

The wisps of pink thread stroked Naruto's whiskered face, where Sakura moved her hips flamboyantly to the music. He was enthralled by the beauty, her enchanting dance to the music makes it picture perfect, Sakura is his dream girl. She laughed hysterically as she pulled Gaara together with her dancing by the feet to the thumping drums.

"No, no Sakura I cant dance! Wuoh oh!" Gaara complained loud enough for the drunken girl to hear.

Shikamaru laughed of his ass as he saw Gaara sliding on the sandy floor landing right on his butt, unable to match his partner's swift movements.

"Oof… come on, Gaara-shan… dhont be shy…" She pulled him up as she danced around, she laughed "You're phretty good…"

"Nice move! Sa…" Naruto stopped in mid-sentence when he saw what was happening.

'Gasp!'

Ino gasped her eyes went wide as well as Naruto's when she witnessed what the Haruno did. Gaara's eyes went wide with surprise. His sea green orbs darted from Sakura's jade green eyes to Naruto's sky blue, showing the disgust he felt for what Sakura did to him. He pulled away from the Haruno and gently pushed away from her embrace. Sakura stared back at the Sabaku with guilt written all over her face besides the obvious shock.

She placed her fingers on her thin lips covering her mouth, "o… oops"

Her jade green eyes met with his sea green orbs, she smiled sheepishly "so.. sorry Gaara-shan…. U-ugh!"

"Sakura!" Gaara yelled when the Haruno collapsed onto him.

* * *

Loud music boomed through his eardrum, the symphony's gentle and soothing waves of tune resonated through the four walls of her room. As if he was some ghost, she plainly ignored the man in her room; she was acting as if his words fell on deaf's ears. Sai scowled in curiosity as she continued to throw her silent tantrum at him. She didn't even budge when she heard him apologize to her.

'_This stubborn girl… how am I going to deal with you? The one who's going to marry you is the unlucky one, if it wasn't me…'_ Sai thought as he glared at her piercing wholes at her.

* * *

"AACH… ACHHOO…"

Mikoto was startled as she directed her gaze worrying for her first born. Itachi quickly covered with tissue and excused himself; Mikoto reached out for her son and brushed his hands.

"Are you alright Itachi-chan?" Mikoto asked with worry underlying in her tone.

The man simply smiled at his mother, flashing one of his kind and dazzling smile, Itachi said with his gentle yet deep voice, "Mother… I'm fine… you shouldn't worry about me, I'm not a child…"

Mikoto smirked as she watched her son driving through the road; they were out of the Hyuuga mansion as fast as they had concluded their meeting the Hyuugas. It seems that Hiashi and Fugaku had to talk more on their business, Itachi left with his mother since they had to visit the construction site of one their branch offices being built.

The mother simply scoffed at her son, "hmph… you say that you're an adult that is why we're trying to marry you off…"

The Uchiha next to her sighed inwardly; he was tired of her rambling for almost an hour straight, he is a very busy man he tried his best to obey his parents and found a little time to attend an important 'meeting' as what Mikoto told him. Yet the doting parents he has always love to poke their nose in his business, not that he hated it.

Rolling his eyes the Uchiha pulled the speed break bringing the car to halt as the traffic light turned red, "Tch… this again, mom… I had no idea you were plotting for me to meet another girl or else I wouldn't have attended no matter how you begged… I clearly stated my mind mom please understand…"

Mikoto sighed sadly as she stared at her son with a dejected look on her face, she spoke with broken voice to make it look like she was hurt "Why... How could you Itachi… I wanted to see my grandchildren before I die… Is this how you treat your sick, old mother?"

Itachi stared at her with annoyance etching his frown, he knew she is a great actress, no need to prove that now, but seeing her tears even though they were fake it got to his gentle heart, "tch… Mom, stop that… I don't want to get married."

"C'mon… how can you be so stubborn? I didn't remember raising a kid who is as stubborn as you are…" Mikoto grumbled wiping her tears off her eyes.

Chuckling slight Itachi remembered a certain raven haired brother he had, "Then whose son is Sasuke?"

"Of course he is my son, no doubt!" Mikoto said proudly, poking herself on her chest.

Itachi smiled as he said, "My otouto is as stubborn as my mother is… how does that makes me any different?"

'_tch… tears are not working either… Itachi, how did you get this strong? He's even brighter than I thought, I cant fool him with my petty techniques anymore…_' the Uchiha woman thought as she side glanced at her son.

"that girl is so cute…" she mumbled catching his attention again as he rode along once the green light flashed for the traffic to move.

"She's a child…" Itachi stated.

Sparing a glance at her son the woman retorted, "W-What? Itachi, she's nearly 20 years old, barely 4 years younger than you, how would that make her a child?"

Getting serious Itachi said with a grave voice as he stared ahead at the road, "You know what I mean mom, a girl like Hinata-san wouldn't stand a chance she's too naïve, she'll get bullied by our family and relatives if she marries into our family… And its not 4 but 5 years difference"

"Even so if I got a matured woman you would say something else to get out of it… Get it straight Itachi… I, your father and our family as well are in good terms with the Hyuugas, we gave our word and we wont back out of it…" Mikoto said as crossed her arms pouting her lips.

"Mom…" the man began but was quickly silenced by his mother.

"Itachi, that girl is my daughter in law, I like her, your father likes her and you have no choice but to accept her and that's final. No more 'NO's I've had that enough." Mikoto said firmly.

Heated car engine stopped revving as the both of them got out of the Porsche he rode. They had reached the construction site before lunch, as scheduled by his personal assistant. Strong wind caressed his cheeks as he looked at his mother on the other side of the car as she got out of it. Mikoto quickly turned away not meeting her son's gaze. Knowing his mother's antiques well Itachi smiled.

"Very well then, I will obey your orders mother…" the man began but was cut off by his mother once again.

"Really? You'll marry her?" Mikoto beamed at her son as she asked him with stars sparkling eyes.

"Yes… but" Itachi trailed.

"But what?" Mikoto nearly shook the car as she asked with anticipation.

"On one condition-" the man smirked at his mother as he whispered the last sentence.

* * *

"A… A… ACHOOOO!" her loud sneeze interrupted his muse as he stared at her in surprise, Sai took the tissues and offered them to her to which Hinata had just snatched from his hands.

Sai stared dumbly at her, as she wiped her runny nose, snort splashed into her tissue as she ignored his apology. The man's eyes drooped as he watched her antiques, heaving an exasperated sigh Sai reached out to her and pulled the tissue out of her grip.

"You need a dinner, some pills and rest. You caught a cold didn't you?" the man said in a deadpanned tone as the Hyuuga stared at him in stupor.

"So stupid… w-who would catch a cold on a vacation?" Hinata loudly exclaimed as she rubbed her nose with tissues, averting her eyes from his gaze.

Her white marble eyes stared at him with much annoyance as she could muster, the man held back his chuckle as he stared at her as she tried her best to send her 'death glare', she tried to give an electrical effect to the atmosphere.

"pffttt…" Sai held back his laughter startling the Hyuuga in the process.

"Hm?" Hinata stared at Sai, her eyes widened even farther in diameter as the man laughter rang through the room, "Ahahahahah!"

"Sai-kun! How bad! Rude! Are you even sincere in your apology? Dummy!" she began thrashing at the man on his chest as he continued on laughing.

"Hahaha… ow… oww.." Sai hissed in pain softly as he grabbed her wrist that she kept on pounding his chest.

"H-how… how do you know?" Hinata stammered as she eyed him in shock.

Rolling his eyes, the man rose to his feet, sitting at the edge of her bed with slight creak, he stared down at her with an all-knowing look, "Simple." He said.

"Ouch… hey!" Hinata whined as Sai poked her forehead.

"I'm watching you… and anyway, the way your snort dripping from your nostrils is a symptom of a cold and any 5 year old kid knows that." Sai stated.

Hinata rolled her eyes and slumped against her bed rest, he sighed as she stared at the painting in her arms. The tones and perfect blend of pastel colours that he used to paint the birds were marvellous. A smile tugged at her lips as she remembered Karasu alias Crow, the little ten year old boy that she fell in love with.

_'Karasu-kun…'_ her mind mused as her fingers gingerly traced the lines of silky black feathers that as painted by the said person.

Sai stared at her silently, he noticed the way her lips curled up gently when she admired the old painting in her arms, he man gulped as he felt his throat clench, he felt a pinning pain tugging at his heart when he noticed that the drawing in her arms was the gift from the boy who stole her heart. He watched her for so long that he forgot when exactly he actually started to like her. Before he realized she filled inside his heart, filling his soul with ample of her memories, her smile, her laughter, her silly mistakes, and her sorry excuses, everything about her made him fell hopelessly in love with her. The fact that she is in love with a guy other than him, it didn't hurt him. In fact it was also the reason why he fell deeply in love with her. He was, he is, he will forever be at her mercy, and he knows that.

"Hey… Hinata" Sai whispered as he eyed her, he continued as her attention was on him, "I think you shouldn't run away from your home like this… that is why I spoke that way. Sorry"

He was prepared for her to give him a piece of her mind, but instead he only heard a faint, "um…"

"I was thinking that as well… hey Sai-kun?" she called; Sai looked up at her, a beat just skipped when he met her marble white orbs.

"Thank you" she said softly with a gentle smile lacing at her lips.

"Huh?" he was taken aback when she said that.

"It was because of what you said. I was trying to upset my father, by running away from the house and skipping family dinner I thought I could make him mad. I was mad and I wanted to express it, I think doing it this way is childish too. So, thank you." the black eyed man was taken aback hearing to the Hyuuga explaining herself.

He didn't know that she could behave so mature about this, in certain times she always expressed herself in silly ways but he knew, his best friend was a very matured and competent woman deep inside, she can be sensible when she wanted to be. That is also a reason why he was attracted to her. The man's cheeks turned into brilliant pink hue as she stared at her dumbfounded by her confession. The girl grew increasingly curious when she watched him stand, feet glued to the floor and eyes wide in surprise.

She lifted her hand and reached up to him, "Sai-kun?"

Before he could say anything his body perked up when his cell in his pockets buzzed, the man reached into his pocket and grabbed the whirring cell. He looked at her and back at the number flashing on his cell phone screen.

"Who is it?" she asked him.

"Hello?" Sai answered the call.

"Sai." The other person on the line greeted him.

The man excused himself out of the room and came back in her room; he opened the door and poked his head inside, "It's aniki."

* * *

"A.. ah.. ha ha… Wait wait! Sai!" Hinata stumbled on her steps as she was being dragged by the black haired man.

The black haired pale man eyed at her, staring straight at her as she caught her attention, the startled girl voiced her protest with a scowl on her forehead, "umm…"

"What?" he asked as they stared at each other on top of the spiralling stare case that connected the first and second floors of the house.

"umm… Im not hungry, I'm just tired Sai-kun… can I go back to bed?" Hinata smiled sheepishly as Sai saw through her obvious lie, when his ears perked up hearing to grumbling sound coming from her tummy.

Hinata was happy when he released his grip on her wrist, she was glad that Sai wouldn't have the chance to notice the missing chocolate bars in the fridge that Chouji stored in this morning, the woman licked her lower lips that had the lingering taste of hazel nut cream chocolate on it. It's always a pleasure when you steal some thing and devour it sneakily, and Hinata had a little addiction to that behaviour.

She was about to step up to her room when she froze hearing to him "Are you going to come with me to the dinner, or do I have to carry you like a princess for everyone to watch, _hime_?"

The woman, who was frozen to her feet, was now literally boiling "How many times do I have to say it Sai-kun, don't call me that!"

The man smirked as she hurried down to the stairs with him, "geez… its just a short pet name, it suits you anyway… you do seem like a princess, a clumsy and idiotic one though…"

Hinata heard the last part of his mumbled words, "What?"

"aa… Nothing… not a thing." He smiled brightly as he opened the door for her to step inside the kitchen the man bowed slightly, "here we are, hime…"

"Hinata! Where have you been?" Ino asked once she saw the blue strands of the Hyuuga's locks.

The bluenette answered the blonde, "Up in my room…?"

"Snorting her nose into tissues like a cry-baby as usual…" Sai added in the back as he headed into the kitchen towards Chouji and Shikamaru.

Hinata gritted her teeth as she glared at his smirking face, "Someone just shut him up…" the woman sneered making the man laugh even harder.

'BONK!'

"W-Woah! OOOW!" Sai's head met with a large coconut with a bonking sound, clearly hitting the target aimed for.

"What was that for Gaara you bloody punk!" Sai yelled in colourful languages.

The red head simply held a hand and said, "I'm just following orders, no offence made Sai"

The Hyuuga was startled by Ino when she stepped in; her lips gaped open when she looked around. The whole kitchen was a mess. Chouji and Shikamaru were rummaging the fridge looking for tomatoes; Ko was grinding the blender preparing some kind of weird smelling concoction.

"Greetings Hinata-sama" Ko lifted his left hand waving at her.

"Hey Ko-san…"Hinata gave him a curt nod as she walked in.

Her white eyes roamed around in the kitchen, she couldn't what exactly happening at the sink, she could see lots of tissues thrashed around on top of the table and the floor, and heard a weird sound of barfing at the back. The woman kept stepping forward absent-mindedly until she accidently stepped onto the oranges and cucumbers that Chouji threw out of the fridge bumped onto something hard.

"W-Woah!" Hinata yelp in surprise.

Sai who was behind her yelled, "Hinata!"

"Oof! Ouch…"

The white eyed woman lifted her head up to see what that she bumped into, she blushed when she felt an arm sneaking its way around her waist, she was greeted with a warm and somewhat sexy smirk of a certain red haired Sabaku who just came out of the shower with only a towel covering his lower torso.

"AH!" Hinata blushed to interesting hue of tomato red; she trembled when she saw Gaara smirking at her.

Placing the other hand on his hips he smirked devilishly eyeing her, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively he asked, "Like what you see?"

The Hyuuga boiled with anger, she pulled away from his embrace and she tossed all kind of crops that was on the floor, courtesy of Shikamaru and Chouji, she yelled at him "Where are your clothes?! You shameless pig!"

"Wow… what happened here?" Sai asked the rest of them with surprise.

Ino who was holding Sakura, who was throwing up in the sink, answered him "Sakura had a hangover…"

"huh?" Hinata walked over to the Haruno and examined her pale friend, "goodness, she looks sick… what happened?"

Naruto who was packing the ice to place over at the Haruno's forehead said, "We had barbeque and sake to go with it… we made her dance and I think it repelled inside her stomach-"

"And she had to throw up on me. Unfortunately" Hinata turned to her back when the half-naked Gaara spoke up.

Sakura mumbled in the middle of gorging out the insides of her digestive system, "Shorry… Gaara… ugh-bwuooorghh…"

The Hyuuga helped the Haruno wipe her lips with tissues, "oh you poor thing… Why did you drink it if you had low alcohol tolerance? We need to go to the hospital now, Ko-san-"

Sakura lifted her hands up and said as she cleans her tummy, "no, no… t-this is fine… I'm okay Hinata… I didnt know it was sake, blame this idiot for that..."

"Ou-ouch!" Naruto yelped in pain Sakura pulled his ear lobes roughly.

"Really?" Hinata asked her as she inspected Sakura's temperature on her forehead, "you're okay?"

The Shika-Chou duo finally found the tomatoes and cut them for the rest of them to have it, the Nara reassured "yeah… she should be fine… the poison is out now."

Naruto was placing ice on Sakura's forehead; Ko finished what he had to do with the reddish drink that he had prepared, "I assume she should be fine if she drinks this Hinata-sama…"

Ko handed the glass with the red liquid to the Haruno, to which she took as she looked at it wearily, before she could say anything Ko warned "Don't ask what's in it. You'd be good to go once you wake up tomorrow"

Hinata placed a hand on Ko's arm and smiled at him, "Thank you Ko… I'm sorry for the trouble…"

The Hyuuga servant smiled back with due respect to the Hyuuga heiress, he bowed a little "It's my pleasure that I am able to serve my lady and her friends…"

Chouji who was mincing the tomatoes on the dining table offered the Haruno some of the tomatoes, "By the way, did you guys saw my Chocolate bars that i bought last night? I checked in the fridge just now and it was gone!"

"Nu-uh... No idea..." Ino said without the slightest interest in the matter.

Sakura was surprised to hear that, "oh you had chocolates in the fridge?"

Hinata gasped softly in surprise, wiping her lips with the tissue her white eyes darted left to right seeing whether anyone was watching her suspiciously, she gulped when she met a pair of black orbs watching her with glinting amusement.

Chouji shook Naruto violently, desperately looking for any clue for where his chocolates went, "Naruto perhaps did you eat my chocolates?"

"uuuhh... I dont remember eating anything like that... sorry dude" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

The Akimichi turned to his friend the Sabaku, "Gaara?"

The red haired man shook his head in denial as he put on a shirt "Nope."

Hinata tensed when she heard Sai say, "well shouldn't we do a finger print test to locate the chocolate thief, ne Hinata-chan what do you think?"

Hinata was startled when Sai called her for suggestion, she nervously replied wiping her sweaty palm on the hem of her shirt, "eh? a... um, s-sure why not?"

_'So Sai-kun... He knew it was me all along? oh what am I going to do?'_ the woman licked her lower lip in nervousness.

She helped herself with the tomatoes as she walked up to Sakura who was hovering over the dining table, pretending that she never heard the loud hysteric complaint coming from the Akimichi.

Hinata smiled at him, when her eyes landed on a certain red head who was constantly hitting on her, she groaned when Gaara winked at her seductively, she pointed at the man and said "fix this pervert Ko-san… he needs clothes…"

Before he could walk out Sai stopped the butler and said, "a… before that Ko-san, looks like we might have to go back home… prepare for our flight please, I've already called the main house so there should be no problem"

All of them had a look of horror when Sai said that, except for Ko, they yelled in unison "WHAT?"

Naruto yelled at the poor man's ears "I wanna have more time off from class! Sai you party pooper!"

Sai waved him off as he said, "you're just being lazy and you hate to go on training with Orochimaru-sensei… Kushina-sama was worried about you. And I'm not the party pooper, it's her."

Hinata blushed even redder when Sai pointed at her, she shrunk visibly when all of her friend's stares were on her and she smiled timidly "Sorry guys… I think I have to go back, I don't want to chicken out on this, and I realized that is what I've been doing all this time… Sai-kun was right"

Sai smirked as he heard her "thanks for the compliment, and not only that. Hinata has a signs of cold."

Shikamaru chuckled and said, "heh… really? A summer cold?"

Sakura coughed her juice as she frowned in disgust, "eww… this is… ugh. I cant drink this!"

Ino shoved the glass on her lips, "you must!"

"awww…." Sakura slumped on her seat, the glanced at Hinata with tears brimming at her eyes, "it's alright Hina, I might get sick myself…"

"It's okay, we can go back tomorrow… don't worry Hinata-chan" Chouji said as he plopped all of the minced tomato in his mouth.

She glanced at Ino and Shikamaru for their approval too. She smiled brightly at how understanding her friends were, "Thank you so much everyone!"

"yeah no problem" Gaara placed an arm on her shoulders as he buttoned his shirt, still with the towel around his waist, "so… you're gonna accept the proposal?"

She turned to look at his see green orbs and she chirped "No…"

"Really? You still gonna deny it and find that Crow guy? Seriously?" she nodded towards Naruto who asked her.

She smiled at Naruto as she answered, "yes, Naruto-kun..."

Her face then twisted in annoyance when she glanced over Gaara who tried to grab her waist once again she was shocked when saw his lower torso, "where are your pants Gaara-san?! And why aren't still you properly dressed?"

"Ah… I feel free and comfortable this way… you like it don't you?" the red haired guy chuckled while she pulled away.

"NO!" Hinata yelled as she stepped away.

"ah? Really? Girls love me you know? They'd die to see my killer body… they say I look hot in trunks" Gaara winked at her again.

"oh? Is that so?" Unknown to them Naruto snuck behind the two before and now he pulled the towel around Gaara's waist leaving him only with a shirt and a boxer.

"AAAAAHHH! Curses! Narutoooo!" the man covered his crouch as he yelled the Uzumaki's name after releasing a shriek of shock. The Sabaku chased after Naruto who was running around the mansion while the others laughed their ass off.

"You do look HOT Gaara!" Ino called out towards the Sabaku much to Shikamaru's dismay.

"Woah." Shikamaru exclaimed when he welcomed the weight of fainting woman in his arms.

"Hey Hinata, Hinata?" Sai shook the limp woman in his arms, but she never responded to him in the slightest.

Shikamaru smirked at the flushed red face of the Hyuuga, he looked at Sai who was trying to wake her up, he patted the man's shoulders gently and said "troublesome... Dont bother, she's out."

Sai and Shikamaru caught the fainting figure of one Hyuuga Hinata, who blacked out right away. It was too much for the shy girl to see a half-naked Sabaku right next to her.

* * *

The elegant rich looking wood door with marvellous carvings, slid open as the servant of the Hyuuga house hold stepped into the reserved room to the guest. She was careful as she placed the tea pot and cups on the prepared traditional bamboo table. The amber coloured chrysanthemum tea flowed through the small whole of the hot, marble tea pot as she poured them down in each of the cups.

Two well-known individuals began their round of discussion as they dismissed the servant of the house, dark coal black eyes stared through ahead towards the old man before him, as he sipped the luxuries liquid down to his throat.

'Tap'

Even the small sound of the cup being placed on top of the bamboo table rang through the silent air. Coal black pair of mysterious orbs met with an equally mysterious, yet very bright marble white emotionless eyes. Thousands to trillions of thoughts runs through the Hyuuga head's mind as he stared back at the Uchiha head. The president of the Uchiha financial group is an important trustee to the Hyuuga foundations and Corps. Both company heads were accustomed to each for quite a long time, each considering the opportunity to merge with one another.

The history of Hyuuga and Uchiha runs deep, far back to the Edo period, where they had been fighting against one another, with their friendship they both had flourished high in status and now… This union may also unite their once one clan that was diverged into two, to become one again.

Hiashi's firm stare wavered a moment when the smiling image of a certain girl entered his mind like a plague, cutting through all his ambitions and visions of the future of the two clans together, was a carefree stubborn child's smile. A splitting image of his own wife, Haru… Hiashi's grip on the marble cup tightened, as his frown deepened into a worried one.

_'That girl, if only she was more ladylike and mature like her mother… I wouldn't be so troubled now. Haru… I hope our daughter will understand and give her consent to this union. This is a huge matter, I am aware that I am burdening her with such an impossible task, but I only have her to do this… I can't stop worrying about that child even though I know she's somewhere safe… Hinata, that girl… I really hope she grows up to see her responsibilities.'_

"Well" his deep voice cut through the worrying thoughts of a certain white eyed Hyuuga as he stared ahead at his business partner.

The Uchiha before him seems to know what has been running through his mind, a smirk was playing at his lips as he said, "You shouldn't worry too much Hiashi-dono, it's hazardous to health."

"A…" Hiashi returned the smile as he placed his cup on the table as well, "it's just a small head ache; I'll be alright Fugaku-dono"

A chuckled escaped the Uchiha's lips as he served himself and Hiashi as well with another helping of the sushis on the dish, his chopsticks dangled around his long pale fingers elegantly, and the man was greatly happy over this union. Much to his delight, Hiashi had no qualms against his conditions; everything was working well in order. Both parties got what they need from one another. The Hyuuga Corps getting unlimited financial support from the Uchiha groups, while the latter gets international exposure and clients, but not only that, the Uchiha and Hyuuga are finally going to be one.

"If it's a headache formed due to your daughter, please stay assured. Hinata-san may seem a little immature but she has your leadership potentials and Haru-sama's graceful, level headed, calm and gentle demeanour. My son should be the lucky one." Fugaku praised.

Hiashi was undoubtedly happy to hear those words from Fugaku, but nonetheless, he knows those words aren't only meant to be blunt praises. They are Fugaku's outlined expectations for his future daughter-in-law, the first lady to be for the Uchihas. Hiashi knew that it would be very tough on his daughter, he was not even sure that she could handle it or not, the Uchihas are not puppets to be toyed around and with her childish antiques, that girl can't even stand a chance against the competing female suitors within the Uchiha clan. The Hyuuga knew, despite tons of refusals Fugaku chose to form an alliance between two great clans of Konoha. That was a tough decision which required great length of efforts and strength to achieve.

Hiashi sighed softly and smiled, "I spoiled her a bit too much… She didn't give her consent to the alliance yet Fugaku"

The Uchiha nodded curtly as said, "Hn… Itachi seems reluctant to accept any offers of proposals. My son knows his responsibilities though; it won't be too long until he agrees to this union. I merely left the dirty work to Mikoto. Her antiques works best rather than my orders, she is better at this than I am."

"How efficient. Mikoto-sama must've aced it by now." Hiashi chuckled; he knows how the first lady of the Uchihas handles her brats very well since he had seen it for himself.

"Hahaha… You know it Hiashi. Both Itachi and Sasuke fell for her tricks no matter how many times she pulls them" Fugaku laughed it off, he knows his wife is scary when it comes to dealing things with underhanded methods, the man began to work his food down to his hungry stomach.

Their meeting went on with light jokes and discussions about the next step to the union. The fore leaders of both huge clans enjoyed their time with the reminiscence of their times when they were younger.

Fugaku wiped his thin lips with clean, white tissues as he was finished with his food, "So have you decided on the date for the official omiai then Hiashi?"

The Hyuuga simply smirked and curtly nodded to the question, "It's on 3rd July her cousin Neji's birthday, she'll always go to the Naiku, Ise Shrine with her siblings at dawn for prayers, have your son attend to the shrine. I'll have my personal secretary to prepare for the occasion"

"A…I see… isn't that in 4 weeks from now?" Fugaku raised a brow.

The Hyuuga said, "Yes. He'll be turning 21 soon… and I am this old already. I'd also want Neji to take over my position, so its now time to give way to the younger ones."

"Well, you're not the only one feeling that way. Then I'll have Itachi be informed. Oh and by the way, Hiashi i'd have a party at my abode, for Itachi's 25th birthday in 2 days... i'll be happy if you and your family are present to celebrate with us" Fugaku smiled.

"I'll be pleased to be there Fugaku, thanks for the invitation" Hiashi smiled politely in return, satisfied that the deal had been made without any problems.

* * *

The two presidents walked out of the Hyuuga mansion as they chatted their way out, the male servant who stood guarding at the entrance opened the glass door for them to pass the gigantic mansion. Fugaku shook hands with the Hyuuga president as he entered inside his car where the driver was opening the door for him.

"It's a real pleasure to have lunch with you… Hiashi, lets meet this way some other time" Fugaku said happy as he smiled with glee.

"It's my pleasure too Fugaku… Sure, I'll really enjoy that." Hiashi smiled.

The two older men parted with formal goodbyes and Hiashi turned to his secretary, the man handed him the phone and he dialled a number, placing the cell near to his ears, he heard the sounds of ring going on. The ringing stopped when the person on the other line answered the call.

"Hello, Hiashi-sama" the person on the other line greeted formally.

Hiashi sighed and said in all urgency, "Neji, have you located her? Is she safe?"

"Yes Hiashi-sama. She's safe at Okinawa, nothing happened to her Ko is with her. I called Sai and confirmed it" Neji answered.

Hiashi heaved a sigh of relief, his eyes widened when he heard Neji speak, "oh… she kidnapped Ko too?"

The younger Hyuuga chuckled softly as he answered, "yes, apparently. I am informed that she's coming back home, it seems that she wants to talk to you"

The information surprised Hiashi, "What? She's coming back home? So she hasn't said a word about the alliance yet?"

Neji answered quietly, "Yes Hiashi-sama"

The man then smiled and said, "That's fine. Make sure she and all her friends have a safe journey and arrival. Thank you Neji."

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

Next: Prologue III

Sorry, for the long wait, for this long chapter, it seems dragging. I would definitely get the real story riling up within the next 2 chapters... Please bear with me. It wont be consistent but there will be updates for sure- details are available on my profile. For those anticipating chapters for others stories, update will be made in due time.

Thank you, for being very patient for this story, for your support, views, reviews, favorites and alerts. I'm sincerely grateful to all of you from the bottom of my heart.

If you liked the story please review, your suggestions are accepted as well, feel free to share your thoughts. C' ya on the next chapter, take care.

APSH:)


End file.
